Making Up Time
by Alvara19
Summary: Breathe. Soft cool air from his lungs fogged the glass shielding him from the vacuum beyond in the void. Light shone through the thin layer of white condensation, brightening the darkness shrouding his panicked yet calm mind. He could die here.Doctor/Jack


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any of the related spinny offy thingys. If I did, there would be massive orgies between all the hot male characters either in the TARDIS or Jack's bed. All tentacle aliens are invited on Wednesdays.

Rated M for Hot Man Sex, Angst, and Fluff.

Second fanfiction of the two hundred prompt challenge I am doing. The prompt for this one being 'Breathe Again'. As you can see, I have failed miserably at a 'drabble' yet again since this is just a very very long detailed smut scene.

Spoilers up to the most recent Doctor Who season and Torchwood too. Just in case. Yay Man Sex!

* * *

><p>Making Up Time<p>

* * *

><p>Breathe. Soft cool air from his lungs fogged the glass shielding him from the vacuum beyond in the void. Light from the outside shone through the thin layer of white condensation, brightening the darkness shrouding his panicked yet calm mind. He could die here. Be trapped for an eternity. Vanish from the brief existence called life because of the mere loss of oxygen in the forsaken suit he had put on in the very last seconds before impact. The damn oxygen tank wasn't even full, having been used for several minutes before the owner had returned to the large space station, unaware that it would lead to their death as well as another's in the end.<p>

The bar and refuel stop drifting among the stars had steered into an asteroid field not ten minutes after he had caught sight of the Doctor, sending the entire station into a panic and making him wish the lean Time Lord would have stayed for just a moment more. Or at least speak to him rather than disappear after giving him a simple note.

A faint beep inside the suit's helmet sounded as a small red light flashed in the corner of the viewing screen, warning him of the few minutes counting down to him suffocating within the small space as the stars watched helplessly.

It had to have been sabotage. There was no way the station could have drifted so far off course, having been set in an orbit around Zalunu IV yet it had somehow entered the asteroid belt of Otaguis nearly three planets away. Perhaps he wasn't the only one that caught sight of the Doctor in the bar, many aliens and species that were not exactly friendly towards the Doctor had been inhabiting the bar when he saw him. Then again, it would have taken hours for the course of the station to reach Otaguis, not minutes. It could have been someone he had pissed off a while ago or one of the few occasions where it did not have anything to do with him or the Doctor. Those were pretty rare nowadays.

The beep echoed inside the suit once again, the red light in the corner of the screen glowing brighter as small curves of Zalunu language appeared next to it. He could guess its meaning as the oxygen started to grow thin in the suit. After dying a couple thousand times over the past years, he had to say that suffocation was not his favorite, up there with starvation and having a bomb explode in his damn stomach. Man, he hated politics.

Blue-gray eyes widened at the sound of a distinct snap close to his face, looking at the center of the glass shielding him from the darkness surrounding the stars and planets in the distance. A small rapidly growing crack greeted him, spreading along the glass as he swore with the little breath he still had. The glaring red light in the corner flickered before the glass it rested on cracked loudly, distorting the text beside it as the power was cut off from the small warning light. It was just his luck that the only suit with enough oxygen in it was probably the worst piece of shit in the entire station. Then again, his luck was always shit these days. Even with Alonso, he only had a few minutes to flirt before the entire station went to hell with proximity alarms.

Sometimes he wondered if meeting the Doctor was a blessing or a curse. He had seen things he could have never even dreamed of seeing, done things that he did not think possible, loved people he would have never met if he had stayed an ex-time agent conman in World War II.

But so many people would still be alive if he had stayed there.

Maybe if he ever saw the Doctor again, he would make do on his old promise to himself to kiss the life out of him then kill him for everything he had gone through, for both the blissful and the horrid memories he held now.

He held his breath when the air grew unbearably thin, oxygen leaking out into the void surrounding him through the growing cracks as he counted the seconds before he was sure the glass would fail and he would feel the emptiness of space against his skin. His lungs started to burn as he glanced through the distorted images of the stars around him through the flimsy glass, knowing that he was too far away to fall into the gravitational pull of any of the nearby planets in the system.

If he was lucky, he might get hit by an asteroid heading towards them, but he really did not want to land on Yurt or Belovi. He still had a lot of explaining to do about the affair he caused the leader of the Yatsji to have. It was not his fault. It had decided to leave out that it was engaged to the prince of Yurt on Belovi. The night after was certainly worth the small bounty on his head on both planets, most likely still there even after all these years.

The pressure finally won out, the glass breaking apart silently and drifting out into the blackness of the void about to swallow him, the air attempting to leave his burning lungs. He shut his eyes tightly, holding out until he physically could not hold back the natural urge to take a breath any longer. He gasped, ready for the helplessness of the lack of air to keep his lungs burning until he died only for him to come back from death's clutches and relive it again.

Shock hit him when oxygen fulled his lungs, his eyes opening to stare at the stars beyond through absolutely nothing. A hand grabbed the top of his right arm dragging him back into artificial gravity and an air pocket that he had never been happier to meet again. He panted the oxygen into his starved lungs, the slight blur from suffocation slowly leaving the edges of his eyes as he stared at the floor and tried to pull himself back together.

"Not too late, am I? Never saw you as one for sabotage though, Jack. Conning people, maybe, but you were never this clever. Must have been someone very clever you angered this time. Not as clever as me. Then again, who is?" Someone chuckled lightly above him.

Jack threw off the helmet of the space suit quickly, catching the glove on a broken shard of stubborn glass and tearing it before letting it clatter roughly to the floor. He was still panting when he looked up, eyes wide when he noticed an unfamiliar tweed jacket, bow-tie, and sleek black boots which he was nearly laying on top of whose owner was standing in a very familiar setting to him.

"D-Doctor?" Jack stuttered, barely able to speak through his heavy panting. The very Time Lord glanced down at him before crouching and looking him over with a stern expression of worry.

"You alright, Jack? Pretty nasty work that. Whoever set that station on course didn't want many walking away from it. Still, you got out. Would have eventually." The Doctor paused for a moment, looking up towards the pummeled remains of the refuel station curiously before standing back on his feet and heading towards the TARDIS console. He looked back down at the ex-time agent, smiling warmly as he flicked a lever on the humming console. "Mind closing the doors? Going through the time vortex always lets in such a dreadful draft."

Captain Jack Harkness paused for a moment, attempting to take in that this was the Doctor as he slowly stood up and closed the double doors to the TARDIS behind him, leaning against the wood as he watched the new brunet haired man pilot the space-time machine. He felt the need to take off the space suit he had donned to escape the destroyed space station, he had many kinks but wearing a dead man's clothes was not one of them, but he could not shake the shock from seeing the Doctor again. Especially since he had seen his last incarnation, at least he assumed it was, not but fifteen minutes ago. Time was a rather complex thing. He should know, he had seen a lot more than a human should.

"So! Where to, Jack?" The Doctor grinned as he twisted a dial here and hit one or two odd switches there before glancing at the monitor hovering near his face. "I've heard that the glaciers on Casneirva are quite beautiful in the winter of 4187. The star of a system close by had exploded and radiated this huge mass of light and harmless radiation. Well, mostly harmless. Mutated a few small mammals until they sprouted small wings and another foot on the tip of their nose. But anyway, it turned every patch of ice on the planet into a moving rainbow for nearly a week. I've heard it's absolutely gorgeous!" He turned back to his old companion, not expecting the ex-time agent to have already crossed the room or the fist suddenly connecting with the side of his face.

He fell against the console, his jacket and hair mussed from the sudden fall as he sat blinking from shock before lifting a hand to his now aching jaw. Blue eyes moving to see Jack breathing heavily in front of him, but now in rage, not lack of oxygen. The Doctor took a moment to straighten himself and his tweed jacket, eyes not leaving Jack's and not letting an emotion pass over his face.

"To be honest, I had been expecting that when you clung to the outside of the TARDIS and found me for the first time since I abandoned you back on Satellite five. Suppose I should have been bracing myself for it even after all this time." The Doctor muttered before pausing for a moment, finally looking away from the burning gaze that the immortal had locked on him. "Exactly how late am I? It's always hard to get the hours right. Sometimes even days or weeks when the TARDIS is being particularly moody. Isn't that right, old girl?" He patted a lever fondly, his eyes not leaving the console as he talked but Jack had not moved since he had fallen against it. "Tried to get as close as I could without crossing my own time line. So..." He finally looked up to see the ex-time agent again, a small ounce of regret reflected in his eyes even as he tried to hold it back. "When was the last time you saw me this time?"

"...About fifteen minutes ago."

"Really? That's odd." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and hummed softly, tearing his eyes away from Jack again to glance over the console curiously. "It's normally never that accurate. I tried to get here about ten minutes after my past self left. Only five minutes difference is rather surprising for-"

"What are you doing here?" Jack interrupted, managing a halfhearted glare at the back of the Doctor's head as he saw the Time Lord grow quiet at the question. He could not believe that he had met him again, still rambling about an odd fact that had crossed his mind and treating him like he had never left, but that did not stop the blame he held towards him.

"I've...come to say something I never managed to say to your face." The Doctor tapped his fingers light enough not to create noise against the TARDIS console before taking a deep breath and turning around to face Jack completely. He took a few steps forward so he was easily within hitting distance of the man. "I'm so sorry."

"For which thing exactly?" Jack asked, his shoulders still tense as he stared down the man he once idolized and maybe had even felt much more toward than words could convey at one point.

"I know." The Time Lord smirked sadly, moving his eyes to stare at his feet and letting out an odd sound from his throat that made Jack raise an eyebrow at him. "That was a suppressed laugh. I choked on it and it came out as a hiccup. Don't laugh at me. At least not now." The Doctor muttered, not taking his eyes from the suddenly very interesting glass floor at their feet, his hands fiddling nervously inside his pants pockets.

Jack felt the corner of his mouth twitch, threatening to smile and making him thankful that the Doctor was not looking at him since that sort of expression did not belong here, not now. He swallowed softly, the silence between them stretching out as the immortal swore he could see the thoughts racing through the Doctor's mind as he stared at the floor as if it were as interesting as the glittering glaciers on Casneirva. He almost felt as if he should place his hand on the Time Lord's shoulder, shake him out of his own mind but his hands stayed at his sides as if he were made of unmoving stone.

It felt like a century before the Doctor finally met his eyes again, determination dancing in them before shrinking away when Jack looked back into them. They closed before opening again, regret heavy enough in them that the ex-conman almost felt as if it would literally flatten the person it resided in.

"I shouldn't have left you even if you had become a fixed point in time. It was wrong of me and you were right, I was being prejudice, so much so that I forgot it was you who I was leaving behind. I couldn't face that so I did the thing I know best. I ran." He started, not pausing for breath as he moved on as if Jack were mentioning each event.

"It was a fixed point in time. I couldn't interfere. I couldn't even be there. Had UNIT or Sarah Jane or Martha or anyone else I knew seen me, I would have been pulled into events I know I would have tried to change when I couldn't. I did that once and I regretted ever being there." The Doctor paused then, glancing away for a brief enough moment that Jack did not have time to speak before meeting his blue eyes and continuing. "It led to someone taking their life because of me. I didn't want that to happen again...even if it would save you so much grief, Jack. I kept running." He nearly choked on his words at the end, his throat tightening when he took a deep breath to collect himself again.

"I should have said goodbye properly. Sure, it wasn't really goodbye. We're talking now, of course, but...having the bartender slip you an impersonal note while I practically hid halfway across the bar was hardly the way I would have wanted you to remember me. Besides, from what the ruins of that space station tell me, that attempt to giving you a new start in the galaxy backfired greatly. Even near what I thought was the true end, I still kept running." Jack could tell that the Doctor was punishing himself by keeping eye contact with him while he apologized and admitted everything. He felt the urge to be the one to break the stare but he knew that the Time Lord would take it as a rejection of the apologies he was pouring his hearts into.

"And now for what I've regretted the most over the past years. I ignored you, Jack. I missed all the time we could have had together because of your immortality, my regenerations, Rose. She wouldn't have understood. The twenty-first century may have been growing but most humans were still sticking to primitive ways of thinking and she kept leaving everything just to travel with me. I loved Rose, but not in the way she wanted me too. Everything became too overwhelming." The Time Lord kept his hands still in his pockets, his shoulders sinking slightly like the weight on them had increased in front of Jack's eyes. "I shouldn't be using such a daft excuse for that but it's the closest thing to describe it. I really wish I could think of something better to say. You know I'm not the brightest in these type of situations."

"And what type of situation is this?" Jack asked, finally cutting in even if the Doctor was not finished. He kept himself guarded, not allowing the hopefulness bubbling in his chest take over when it usually appeared just before something he really wanted was taken away from him. The Doctor seemed to grow even more nervous in front of him, hiding it by looking away and fidgeting, obviously wishing that he could go and busy himself with the many controls of the TARDIS while he explained or distract Jack with some random knowledge about the universe. He ended up resorting to the latter.

"You know that one thing you humans seem to be obsessed with doing with each others' mouths? That odd way males of your species transfer hormones to convince others to...reproduce sexually with you. Or was that the Golishe...? Anyway, it seems like every human I meet does that to me at some point lately. I've only done it twice to someone else and both times it was close to a life or death situation where I needed to do it to save either them or the people around me. It's such a silly little thing but you lot seem to treasure it greatly..."

"Kissing." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, making Jack want to roll his eyes at how dense the Time Lord could be sometimes. "It's called kissing, Doc. It's a way to tell someone you like them, not that weird hormone thing you were talking about. Or maybe it is...It doesn't sound as nice when you put it like that though."

"Right. Kissing. I knew what it was called. I had a point somewhere though." He hesitated for a second, searching his mind for the words that had gotten away from him. The Doctor seemed to bite at his inner cheek lightly after a moment before grinning sympathetically. "Well, if I'm just going to embarrass myself anyway, I might as well go all the way. What's been fifteen minutes for you has been over a hundred years for me, Jack. I'm a thousand and twenty three years old and I'm tired of my own excuses. So I'm going to stop running."

"Doct-?" Jack grunted soundlessly, the rest of his question broken off as the Doctor leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against his. It was the sort of kiss a preteen would have given but the Doctor's eyes were actually closed, showing that he had at least learned a little from all the people he said were throwing themselves at him. Not that Jack could blame them, the last Time Lord was the sort of person that you just had to snog after he showed you the stars.

The Doctor leaned a bit more into the kiss clumsily but the look on his face was focused and sincere to Jack's eyes, which he kept open while he attempted to process what the Doctor was telling him through the action. He actually noticed that his years of being immortal had changed him. Had the Time Lord kissed him like this way back on Satellite five, he would have forgotten about the Daleks and Rose and just jumped the man for a farewell shag. But now he just watched as they parted after a moment, taking note of how the Doctor licked his lips even as he kept his eyes locked on the other time traveler's. It was quiet before the Doctor finally broke the simple silence.

"You can hit me again if it'll make you feel better, Captain." The Doctor searched his eyes for a brief moment before clearing his throat lightly. He walked towards the humming controls behind him and fidgeted with them, obviously unable to fight back the urge to busy his hands and mind with piloting the TARDIS when Jack only stood in shock from the kiss.

Jack shook his head lightly, shaking off the surprise of the action before walking the few steps that lead to the pilot chair next to the TARDIS' controls. He grabbed the zipper at the top of the neck of the light brown spacesuit before pulling it down in silence. Quickly, he stepped out of it and tossed it carelessly on the chair before peering at the busy Time Lord through the corner of his eye. The only sound in the room was the soft humming of the TARDIS' engines, quieter than he remembered but he could not tell if it was because the interior had changed since he had last seen it or if the TARDIS could sense the tension in the air.

He straightened his clothes from being quickly shoved into the suit, his greatcoat wrinkled from being stuck in an odd position for so long. Jack thought it over for a moment before shrugging it off and placing it on the back of the pilot chair, aware that it oddly made it look as if he was staying. He had not thought that far ahead just yet.

"Why did you wait a hundred years before coming back for me?" Jack asked, the anger in his voice fading as he folded the useless spacesuit to distract himself from the possible answers running through his head. He could still hear the faint clicks of the Doctor fiddling with the console, the small noises amplified in the silence surrounding them.

"I was...occupied. Amy, Rory, River, Cybermen, Daleks, Weeping Angels, clerics, Headless Monks, a Dream Lord, you name it and it was probably chasing me at some point." The Doctor pulled another lever before placing his palms flat on the console and looking up at Jack. "That, and I wasn't quite finished with running away from myself. Let's just say it took a while to come to terms with...everything I've done. Stress effects all species, you know." He let go of the console in order to walk around it and pull the small scanner in front of his face, his eyes distant as his voice grew quiet. "It's not like I have forever to do everything I want to."

"Doctor?" The Time Lord shook his head as if just waking up before letting a smile break across his face.

"Yes. Enough of this." He walked towards the immortal, leaning back against the TARDIS' console and rubbing his hands together in front of his chest. "I was never good at sitting through tense moments either. Well, not sitting, standing...Let's just get to the point. Are you staying or should we materialize in the next nearest bar and count this as a proper...goodbye?"

Jack had to blink as he watched the Doctor have to swallow the last word, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes as he rang his hands in a facade of playfulness. Jack thought it over as he watched the other time traveler slowly grow more and more worried from the answering silence, his hands going still as the smile dropped to a frown. By the time the immortal finally opened his mouth to reply, the Doctor had turned back to the console and was talking over him with a neutral tone that reminded him a lot of the one the last Doctor used when he was rather cross at Jack but did not want him to know. Somethings really did last through regenerations.

"Right. Well, I've heard there is a nice bar out near the Cellion cluster. Free drinks after nine on Tuesdays. I'll drop you off there and then. Call it a goodbye gift. I don't really like alcohol with this body so I won't be joining you. Have one on me." The Doctor tensed when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, about to object before he felt himself spun around and warm lips pressed against his once more. He grunted breathlessly, not expecting this one bit after the silence to his question as to if Jack would travel with him again. Hands rested against his hips as he closed his eyes, their heat sinking in through his clothes and straight to his cool skin. The Doctor gasped when Jack lifted him up to sit on the console of the TARDIS, their hips flush together as the immortal forcefully parted his lips with a hot tongue and started to show him a thing or two in why humans seemed so obsessed with the 'silly' action.

Jack could care less at how they were flicking, pressing, and turning many of the TARDIS' controls, they would deal with where ever and whenever they landed after he did not have his hands full of a perfectly willing Time Lord that he had been chasing down for several centuries. This was definitely worth even being accidentally thrown into the time vortex for.

"I'll stay." Jack muttered when he pulled his lips away from the Doctor's, choosing to busy one of his hands with undoing the ridiculous bow-tie keeping him from ripping open the Time Lord's button up shirt. "A bow-tie? Seriously, Doctor?" He chuckled softly as he moved to trail his lips across the pale skin of the Doctor's long neck.

"Bow-ties are coo-Jack." The Doctor swallowed in an attempt to ground himself as the immortal found a rather sensitive spot on the crook of his neck with his teeth. "Cool." He breathed, feeling the oh-so-Harkness smirk against his skin as Jack unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt in order to get at his collarbone.

"You still wear too many clothes. When am I going to meet a regeneration of you that runs around saving the universe wearing absolutely nothing?" The Doctor chuckled at the suggestion as he felt his suspenders slide down his shoulders one by one after his tweed jacket was draped over the TARDIS' controls.

"I'm not entirely sure that the Shadow Proclamation would approve of that. It might offend a couple of species if I turned up on their planet nude." He smiled up at Jack as the immortal leaned up a bit to untuck his own shirt and unbutton it as quickly as he could.

"Maybe. But I would enjoy it." Jack grinned at him before tossing off his light blue shirt and pulling his undershirt over his head to join it on the glass floor beneath them. The Doctor jumped when Jack's hands returned to his chest, yanking the sides of his shirt until the buttons that were not undone popped off and scattered along the console and the floor underfoot.

The Time Lord did not have time to object, that was one of his favorite shirts after all, before hot lips were crushed against his once more. He groaned at the warmer temperature humans had, enjoying it when one of Jack's hands slid across his chest and down to his hips. He arched against the faint burn that stopped at the top of his black slacks, the single button at the top coming undone easily under Jack's experienced fingers.

The Doctor combed his fingers through the brown strands of hair belonging to the man currently showing him that it actually was enjoyable to have someone else's tongue in your mouth. A hand cupped the side of his face as Jack deepened the kiss further, making the Doctor wonder how long humans could do this for, he was already finding it difficult to breathe without his respiratory bypass when he was trying so hard to reciprocate the caresses with both his hands and mouth. He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed and inexperienced as the hand against his jaw moved down to stroke along his shoulder and brush his open shirt off one of his smooth shoulders, Jack's free hand tugging gently at the side of his slacks in quiet warning that they were going to be taken off next.

"Jack..." He breathed quietly when their lips finally parted, bracing himself on one of his arms before lifting his hips off the console. Jack pulled off his slacks in one sharp tug, leaving the Doctor naked on top of the TARDIS' console except for his disheveled shirt and undone bow-tie. The Time Lord had barely caught his breath when Jack's lips crushed against his again, kissing him roughly and desperately as if Jack needed him more than he needed air in his lungs. That thought hit the Doctor hard, making his hearts feel heavy with the regret he had felt moments earlier and for the past several years as well.

His mind blanked when he felt one of those calloused human hands run from the back of his knee to his hardening groin, a brief thought wondering how they had become so rough running through his head before his breath hitched in his throat. He kept his leg up against the blinking lights of the controls where Jack had guided it, letting himself be open to Jack as that rough hand wrapped around his jutting erection, stroking him lightly and making his mind spin and all thoughts of anything other than the human against him stop all together. He almost wanted to laugh at how quiet it was inside his mind without the random thoughts of other species or planets running through his head but his mouth was already too occupied to even smile. The Doctor wrapped an arm around the immortal's waist, pulling him closer so their bodies where flush against each other again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when he felt how excited Jack was.

"Doctor?" Jack's voice asked him when they parted again, his lips brushing against the Time Lord's ear as he took in the husky tone in his voice. He was beginning to understand why humans liked kissing so much now. If it led to something like this every time, he might have to give it a try a bit more often. Though he had a feeling that this was just purely Jack as he breathed in a whiff of the fifty-first century pheromones he really had to try to resist in the past. "Doctor?" Jack's voice was a little louder, finally breaking him out of his mind and making him realize that he had not answered him yet. He swallowed, not sure if he could trust his voice with the immortal's hand rubbing sensual circles into his hip gently.

"Jack, just take me." The words that left his own lips startled him slightly, positively sure he had lost his mind completely now. Jack paused his movements, a look of shock most likely gracing his face even though the Doctor could not see it. He heard nothing but their heavy breaths and the hum of the TARDIS' engines, and even the soft pounding of their hearts if he listened close enough. He parted his lips, about to apologize and worry that he had ruined the blissful moment they were having when a thump formed in his throat. For the first time in a long time, he did not know what to say. "I'm-"

Jack kissed him again before he could even finish pronouncing the first word, the sound of the buckle and zipper of Jack's pants coming undone hastily filling his ears as his heart rates picked up in speed. He tangled his hand into the human's hair roughly when Jack nipped at his bottom lip playfully and dangerously. The Doctor tensed slightly when he felt slick fingers sliding down his cock and down even further until they were pressing and caressing his entrance gently. Jack Harkness, the ever prepared. He relaxed after a brief moment, trusting Jack like he had so many times before, like how Jack had trusted him when he truly felt that he never deserved the loyalty the ex-conman showed him.

He arched up, grinding himself slowly against Jack's own hardness as he felt a finger enter him carefully. When they parted for air again, Jack moved to kiss along his neck once more, nipping at the sensitive spot he had found earlier and making the Doctor moan softly. His breath hitched again when the finger inside him carefully moved within him, stretching him for what was to come before another joined it and he started to thrust them in and out. The Doctor closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling, wishing that they could move on already but Jack seemed content on just stretching him slowly and holding him close enough that it was a little hard to breath.

"Jack..." He moaned after a few moments, a third finger being added and forcing a groan from his lips at the slow splendid torture Jack was enjoying putting him through. "Jack-please..." His panting picked up when the immortal's nimble fingers hit his prostate and sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. "Jack."

"Doctor..." Jack finally pulled away a little, removing his fingers and kissing the Doctor senseless again. The Time Lord felt something else nudge at his entrance as Jack wrapped an arm tightly around his frame, holding him close as his other hand smoothed over the Doctor's hip. His breath hitched again when Jack carefully pushed forward, filling him slowly for the first time. The Doctor closed his eyes and took it in, his mind wandering and brushing against the immortals as the ex-conman gently thrust himself inside of him. His brow furrowed when Jack hesitated once he was fully inside of him, the hand that was on his hip caressing his ass until he opened his eyes again.

His breath left him entirely when his eyes met blue ones, his lungs and respiratory bypass feeling as if they both failed him as his eyes finally met Jack's since he had gotten lost in their actions. It was then that the Doctor finally realized that this was more than Jack finally getting what he wanted from the Doctor. It was so much more and that hurt the Doctor more than looking the man in the eye and apologizing for everything he had done to him. He sat up and clung to Jack, running his fingers through the immortal's hair as Jack buried his face into his neck and started thrusting into him at a gentle pace.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor could feel tears pricking at the backs of his eyes as Jack continued to thrust slowly into him. "I'm so sorry, Jack..."

"Do just one more thing for me." Jack breathed into his neck as he held the Time Lord close and caressed his back. "Stop apologizing for what you can't control, Doc."

"I'm s-" Jack threw him against the console and kissed him roughly before the next word could leave his lips, picking up the pace of his thrusts into the tight cool heat of the Doctor. The Time Lord clung to him desperately, his nails digging into his back as tears ran down his face. The Doctor moaned and felt his toes curl as Jack hit his prostate dead on, taking him higher than he had felt in years in order to distract him. He let go of Jack to clutch at the controls of the TARDIS, not sure which he was hitting and not caring as Jack left his lips to run his tongue across his neck and nip at his bare shoulder hard enough to leave a mark behind. He grunted Jack's name loudly, tossing his head back as the man started pounding into him and making his mind blank entirely. He felt a tight coil form below his navel when Jack met his eyes again, kissing him deeply as he groaned and panted, warm hands running across ever inch of his skin and making him buck back against Jack desperately.

"Jack-!" His toes curled as he felt himself clench around the man fucking him so well into his own TARDIS' console, panting as he bit his bottom lip in order to not scream out his orgasm. A loud grunt of his own title filled the room before Jack came inside of him, the burning sensation forcing another pleasurable wave through the Doctor as he slowly came down from the hardest orgasm he was sure this body would feel.

His twin hearts pounded loudly in his chest as he collapsed against the TARDIS, Jack joining him and not caring about the cold mess the Time Lord had made across both of their chests. The Doctor tangled one of his hands in the brunet hair atop his lover's hair, staring at the faintly glowing ceiling of the TARDIS as his thoughts finally rushed back into his head when the fog of what the human in his arms had just made him feel slowly evaporated.

"Did you mean that?" He asked after several moments of them just breathing and taking in being so close to each other in the afterglow. Jack grunted a soft question in reply, not ready to leave the skin to skin contact he finally had with the Time Lord just yet, if ever. "What you just thought."

"Going through my head without my permission, Doctor?" Jack asked and groaned when he moved so he could face the Time Lord, smiling at the disheveled long brown hair and look of satisfaction on the other's face.

"Well, you barely ever use the one on your shoulders so I'm shocked I heard anything in there."

"Hey." Jack scolded teasingly. "You should know by now that I never use this head." He tapped his temple before breaking out into a grin and pecking the Doctor on the forehead.

"But did you mean that, Jack? What I just heard." The Doctor asked, his expression serious now as he searched the immortals brilliant blue eyes.

"You tell me. You can still read my mind." Jack said, running his hands down the time traveler's back slowly. The Doctor smiled after a moment before kissing him again, holding him close enough that it was difficult for both of them to breathe.

"I think I like the silly thing you humans do with your mouths now." The Doctor muttered when they broke the kiss, smirking when they could both breathe again. "Now. We should find out where we are and if we have pierced a hole in the time-space continuum with great sex. As amusing as that would be, I would hate to have to explain that to the rest of the universe."


End file.
